


This Dark World Is Brighter With You

by sweetspice



Series: Yokai AU [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspice/pseuds/sweetspice
Summary: Life as a yokai is rarely ever easy, and Hinata and Yuta know that from experience.





	1. Chapter 1

Being a yokai is not as easy as some people might think. ‘They’re powerful, live a long life and some are actually just immortal, and they’re barely even threatened by anything most of the time’ is a common assumption, but rarely the truth. The biggest problem with that logic is simple: yokai love humans.

It’s not necessarily a positive kind of love, some just being ‘love bothering humans’ and from there to worse. But it's not unheard of yokai being friendly with many humans, sometimes even falling for them. That is an enormous risk, with humans being so unpredictable and untrustful, but it’s a risk Hinata and Yuta’s mother decided to take. 

She was as beautiful of a kitsune as she was powerful, with several hundred years on her back and five tails to show for it. Not for a moment anything but benevolent, she served Inari for almost as long, providing blessings and help to devout humans who visited the shrine with offerings. It was almost like she couldn’t help it when she fell in love with one.

He was handsome, always looking a little tired in a way that indicated how hardworking he was, so generous in his offerings and never greedy. He visited at least once a month, some of them without any request apart from good health, just wanting enough so he could be able to support himself since falling ill could interfere with his work.

The first time she showed herself to him was on the 6th month, having transformed into her favourite human form; a woman with bright orange hair and deep green eyes. Disguising as a priestess of the temple, it didn’t take long for him to fall in love with her; her beauty, grace, and kindness.

They got married rather quickly, and stayed together for a good few years before the news of her pregnancy came. He didn’t seem displeased, instead happy of what was a sign of their mutual love. The biggest problem with it was that she never told him about her true nature, maintaining her human appearance whenever she was around him. But that wouldn’t be able to keep happening when she had her kid; young kitsune aren’t able to properly control their powers, which means they would be born with their natural fox characteristics. 

Three months into her pregnancy, she decided it was time to tell him. They loved each other, and she knew how good he could be, but it didn’t help the bit of fear in her heart that he would accept it. She told him carefully, in a peaceful moment they were sharing as they had dinner in their house. He was both confused and skeptical, questioning at first if that was some kind of joke. But he had no choice than to believe when she partially disposed of her disguise, fox ears sprouting from her head and five tails coming into view from behind her.

Shocked doesn’t even get close to his reaction, rubbing his eyes several times while asking continuously _ what _ and _ why_. At one point, he just got up and left the house, his dinner unfinished. Without the courage to go after him, thinking she was abandoned, she shut herself in their shared room while trying to process everything, eyes glistening from unshed tears.

It was actually surprised when later that night, she heard the bedroom door opening. Already had fallen asleep, she got up with her ears perked and eyes glowing to see in the near complete darkness. There was her husband, looking as much worn out as she was. Then, they finally had a proper talk. He explained that he only needed a moment to think alone, with no plans to ever leave her, and she apologised for taking so long to tell her, both finally falling asleep in each other’s embrace, as they had every day for the past years.

However, life isn’t all roses, and nothing is perfect for too long. Now bearing the weight of soon having to support an entire family, he started working more than ever. Still having her kitsune power, she did her best to give him strength to go on, but it couldn’t be helped but to take a toll on her, already giving so much to the child inside her.

After only a few days past 8 months, on a sunday morning when they were relaxing together, she went into labour. He called the midwife — a priestess from the shrine near their house, no stranger to yokai and their existence — in a hurry, and giving birth was anything but an easy task, taking hours until the baby was born. What no one was expecting, was that instead of only the single child they were expecting, she was now a mom of two beautiful children. Their hair were the same colour as their mom’s human one, ears and tail following the pattern, the ends just a bit darker.

She cried when she held both of them in her arms, exhausted but refusing to fall asleep so she could spend as long as possible appreciating them. She only agreed to it when her husband said he’d hold and take care of them so she should rest, and she slept until the next morning.

When she woke up, she found him crouched next to the crib, probably having fallen asleep while taking care of them. She gathered just enough strength to get up on her knees and check on them. The twins were not necessarily snuggled together, but they were holding hands while sleeping peacefully. She smiled brightly looking at them, a warmth in her heart unlike she ever felt before, petting both their heads and thinking about what a wonderful life they would all have together.

But gods aren’t merciful, and rarely ever kind, so expecting and wishing for happiness couldn’t have ever prepared them for what came to happen. It’s tough, living safely as a yokai, even if they were friendly ones. When the twins were only four, they already had enough coordination to play around with each other at the garden outside the house during the day. It was a mostly safe place, but nothing is ever safe enough from hunters.

She didn’t know who outed them, or if that person had just got a glimpse of her children when they had their ears and tail off, but when she noticed him approaching, it was already too late. With his katana in hand, her mind could only think about two choices: lose her children, or protect them with her own body.

There was only one option she could ever choose, and upon throwing herself in front of them, the blade slashed through her instead. Without half a mind to have changed into her full kitsune form before it, it was too much for her already tired human body to take. Along with the blood that gushed out of her body, she focused on letting out her last protection to her children. Blue balls of fire spread all over the garden; harmless to kitsune, but deadly to common folk. The hunter caught on fire immediately, but with the twins so focused on hopelessly trying to do something for their mom, they thankfully never focused on the man burning to death.

But there was nothing they could do apart from crying, holding her until her last breath, watching as she passed away with a smile on her face and telling them how much she loved them as her last words. The shock was so great they didn’t have any energy to even get up, and when their father arrived, he found their snuggled together as close as they could, still close to their mother’s body.

His grief was unlike anything anyone who knew him had ever seen, and too heartbroken to even focus on his kids, his wife all he would think about. The funeral couldn’t even happen, as she had gone back to her complete kitsune form when she died, and soon after, simply disappeared in a burst of flames. 

His mourning lasted for weeks, only ending when it turned into anger. He couldn’t accept that she was gone, and much less forgive the people guilty for it. Completely blinded by range, he put all the blame on his own children, calling them monsters whenever he saw them, those ears and tails so grotesque he couldn’t handle looking at them. Too young to even understand the entirety of the situation, all the twins felt was fear and sadness, not over losing the mother they loved so much, and now being so mistreated by their own father.

The worst happened when their dad couldn’t take it anymore, simply leaving their home without looking back, not even a word of goodbye to the twins, or any sure sign he would be coming back.

On the third day, now with all the food from the house gone, and the reality of having been abandoned slowly settling in, Hinata was the one to tightly hold Yuta’s hand, walking out of their house into the forest behind it. He wasn’t sure what they were going to do from now on, but if they could find somebody, or at least reach the shrine he remembers hearing his mother was from, he thought they would at least be safe, the sight of Yuta cowering in fear and crying every day while hugging him way too much.

Being nothing but kids, it was an impossible mission from the start. They had never left their house until that moment, and it got late way earlier than they thought. Lost in the woods, and an easy prey to whatever could be lurking there, they gave up completely on their human form, cowering next to a tree as two small foxes, starving, orphaned, and with only each other’s warmth as they fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, they woke up startled at the sound of leaves moving and branches breaking. On full attention in a matter of seconds, they both looked on the exact direction of the sound. What was walking to them was… strange, to say the least. They had never met another yokai in their life, but there was no doubt that thing was one of them. The humanoid form looked like a very old human, fragile with all their bones showing through the skinny skin, full of wrinkles and barely any hair on its head, wearing nothing but rags and holding a staff. There were only a few characteristics that differed them from a person: the red eyes that glowed in the darkness of the forest, several fangs sprouting out of its mouth, and pointy ears to go with the big, bat like nose.

It was definitely the ugliest figure they had ever seen, and they cowered into each other. Running seemed useless, their sense of danger telling them it would catch up to their weak, child-like running in no time. They just hoped, against all odds, that it wasn’t going to attack them. Yuta let out small whines when it got closer, Hinata growling as a last indication to protect his brother. The bat like creature extended its hand when it got to a close enough distance, careful not to touch them, but in a way that looked like he was being— friendly?

Hinata made the first move, moving his head away from Yuta just enough to sniff the man’s hand. It smelled old, first of all, but despite his appearance, the scent was full of kindness. Yuta must’ve sensed it too, because before Hinata even took a decision, he walked in the man's direction, rubbing himself against his ankle with a friendly whine. Hinata looked up, the red glowing eyes not as scary when he noticed the gentleness with which it looks at his brother, carefully petting his back. He makes a decision too, getting closer and looking expectantly at the creature’s direction, eyes sad but hopeful.

“There there,” he said, petting Hinata’s head as well, beckoning him into coming near, “grandpa is going to take care of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Against all odds and troubles, the twins grew up incredibly well. After Rei — which they learned was the Momonjii’s name when they introduced themselves along with the fact that one of his forms was that of a very handsome young human — adopted them as his kids, they found out about many things.

First of all, they finally learned about the outside world. Sheltered until the age of four because human society was too dangerous, they never really saw anything past their garden until they had run away. Rei gave them much more liberty, now that they could be free living amongst yokai. That, too, was new. Raised with nothing but some odd tales from their mother, they feared any yokai that wasn’t their own species, but through their new family, it was obvious that it wasn’t the case for every single one of them. Rei had many acquaintances; a boy who he said would be their puppy uncle, Koga, who got mad whenever he was called a dog and made sure to announce he was a proud wolf, or else his name as Okuri Ookami had no meaning. An old human friend, Kaoru, who managed to keep his youthful appearance despite being over a century old, apparently due to his strong connection to yokais, and with how close he always to a blue-haired friend Rei called Kanata, they quickly understood what that connection was.

Many others were introduced to them over the years, from a strong and beautiful dragon prince to a group of three Oni with a single human amidst them. There was this one friend they specially took a liking to, though they never really learned what kind of yokai he was. Wataru was pretty much a cryptic, a wonderful shapeshifter who gave away nothing from his past or nature, and worked as a horrible influence.

Every time Rei told them to be careful, and to most of all leave random humans alone, Wataru came the day after to show how fun it is to play a few tricks, and that it’s _ completely acceptable _ to steal food from houses and sometimes set fire to a few places, especially when they were congratulated with a smile and an exclamation of _ Amazing! _

After so many traumas, it was truly a blessing how they turned out such cheerful kids. Although, the beginning of a kitsune’s life, when already born a Yokai, isn’t unlike a human one. They have childhood, teenagehood, and eventually become adults, from then on living for several centuries as they're supposed to. What that also means is that like every healthy human and kitsune, they also went through puberty. And that’s where their fox side came: the so called heats.

They’re metamorphs, which means oncetheir abilities have been mastered, gender and sex are nothing but meaningless. That also means that while some characteristics are limited to a certain sex of foxes, that simply doesn’t apply to them.

In the end, even being identical in so many things, their heat cycles was the most prominent thing they didn’t have in common. Yuta’s first heat came when he was fifteen, Hinata’s only coming almost a year later. Foxes are always extremely possessive of their mates, and that was also true for them. It didn’t come as a surprise to many how on Hinata’s first heat, so long after Yuta had already experienced his, they also mated for the first time.

It felt almost natural, the only right outcome to their feelings. Who else would they mate and love for life but each other? Nothing was most sensible than choosing the one that was always there for them, holding hands since they first had them to do so, sharing their warmth like they shared their heart right from the beginning. If they were close before, after it they became inseparable. Especially on those three days for Yuta, and the same three for Hinata that came only a week later, no one could even get close to them without getting bitten or burned to ashes, not a single person allowed to touch their precious mate.

Now, over ten years since it all started, fully grown into their Kitsune form, they’re already more than accustomed to their cycles, completely adjusted to the days that’ll come and where they’ll be for it.

When Hinata turns the doorknob to their shared hut, he’s already prepared for the scent that attack his senses. Not that it makes him any less aroused, Yuta’s smell just like honey and as enticing as a pastry fresh out of the oven; warm, and he can’t wait to devour it. He half walks half sprints to the bedroom, and the sight that appears when he pushes open the door is possibly the most beautiful he could ever see.

Already having discarded all of his clothes, Yuta lays face down on the bed, face shoved on one of Hinata’s clothes and ass in the air as he fingers himself, two of them already in, tail swishing from side to side. At the sound of the door opening, his ears twitch and he turns his head to look in his brother’s direction, face flushed and mouth agape. “_Anikiiiii_,” he moans, dragging the last vowel like a spell to bring Hinata closer.

It works, and Hinata goes as fast as possible to shed all of his clothes so he can climb on the bed, settling himself right behind Yuta. The smell is now stronger, intoxicating before he even had the chance to touch his brother. When he finally does, gently grabbing Yuta’s wrist so he would stop his fingering, it’s electrifying, that hot skin against his. He hurries to replace Yuta’s fingers with his own, now inserting three instead of only two. Yuta, who was on the verge of complaining from being too empty, quickly closes his mouth to hold back his sounds while he rocks back into Hinata’s hands, discarding the article of clothing now that he has the real thing so close to him.

It’s unnecessary, really, to do such thorough preparation during Yuta’s heat, but it is a process Hinata enjoys so much he would never skip it. Bending his fingers, he grabs Yuta’s dick at the same time, stroking him slowly. His moans fill the room, barely able to say anything past _that feels so good, Aniki_ and a stuttered _please go faster_. Hinata quickens his pace, focusing on the head of Yuta’s dick and fucking him faster with his fingers.

Already on the brink of orgasm from way before his brother arrived, Yuta cums almost immediately as soon as the pace changes. White streaks of cum stain the sheets for the first time that night, but Yuta’s dick doesn’t become any less hard, his hips still bucking back so Hinata’s fingers don’t stop fucking him. The first release is good, but nowhere near enough.

Hinata bends forward to reach Yuta’s neck, moving his hair away and placing a quick kiss right at the base. The scent there is stronger than ever, but he holds back on the urge to bite in favour of talking, “Yuta-kun smells so good. You look so beautiful too.” He just has to compliment his brother, licking as strip up his neck during his pauses, no response coming from Yuta but quiet whines, and a faster wag of his tail, “I’m just the luckiest—” he punctuates it with a hard thrust of his fingers, “big brother in the world.”

Yuta loves being sweet talked like that, his ass clenching around Hinata’s fingers with every word. It’s a delightful reaction, and prompted by that at last, Hinata gets up again. Removing his fingers, he uses the good amount of slick in it to stroke his cock, lining it with his brother’s entrance. The first push isn’t hard at all, Yuta’s warmth enveloping him like it’s inviting him to go deeper. He complies to that, throwing careful off the window and thrusting inside all at once.

Along with clenching strongly around his cock, Yuta _screams_, dropping his torso completely with no strength left in his arms to hold himself up. Hinata feels like he could’ve cum right then, the familiar and delicious feeling something he craved for every single year as he waited for those three days to come. Sliding back until only the tip is inside, he repeats the motion until his knot is almost being pushed inside. 

By this point, Yuta’s moans are uncontrollable. Giving up completely in holding back any sound at all, his voice echoes through the entirety of the bedroom, like music to Hinata’s ears. He quickly increases his pace, mercilessly slamming into Yuta and bending down once again, biting _hard _on the still exposed neck, his fangs puncturing the skin. He licks the few droplets of blood that comes out as if it were the sweetest of treats. Yuta clenches the hardest until that moment around him, almost hindering Hinata from moving.

He stops nonetheless instead of continuing by force, taking his time and enjoying the feeling of just _staying_ there, groaning at the sensation. There is truly nothing better than the way his brother makes him feel, a whirlwind of emotions and pleasure incomparable to anything else. He bites lightly this time, again and again until Yuta opens his mouth to say his first proper sentence since Hinata entered the room, “y-you can go back to moving,” it’s still a bit of a stutter, but comprehensible enough, “ _ please_.”

There’s nothing he wants more than to obey, and he immediately goes back to his rough thrusting and relentless pacing, but this time focusing more on Yuta and trying to find that perfect spot that makes him see stars. He knows his brother like his own self, and fucked him enough times to know exactly what angle was the perfect one for it. Yuta’s sounds were a mix of loud moans and an unceasing amount of _yes_ over and over again. To up his game, he takes the opportunity to rub around the beginning of Yuta’s tail, calmly before he pulls at it.

The moans become half screams, and Yuta whimpers sling with them as well. Maybe it’s bordering on too much, but there are no complaints coming from either of them, Yuta’s dick still rock hard, leaking profusely. Hinata’s knot finally starts expanding — those lustful sounds a big encouragement —, pressing harder and harder against Yuta’s entrance whenever he thrusts to the hilt. Hinata decides it’s the right time to start accommodating himself, and begins pushing a little bit further with every slide forward, stretching Yuta’s hole more and more. Still taking his time, it’s actually a while until he feels like his orgasm is approaching, and his movements go even deeper. It’s at his limit that he shoves _hard _one last time, Yuta stretched to his limit with Hinata’s entire knot inside him, still pulling on his tail in a way that makes Yuta clench more than ever.

Balls of blue fire appear all around them, both twins already unable to completely control their powers. Avoiding the previous marks, he takes Yuta’s shoulder as the next place he bites, trying to take some form of control both over his brother and himself as he starts cumming. There’s definitely more blood now, and he only lets go to lap at it and wrap his arms tightly around Yuta’s belly, bringing them as close together as he could while he drops down on the bed. Careful not to suffocate his brother, he changes their positions so they’re both laying down on their side as he fills Yuta to the brink; just close enough that Yuta’s tail is squished between them, but not uncomfortably so.

Looking over Yuta’s shoulder, he checks the sheets to see a lot more stains in it, Yuta must’ve come at least twice after his first one. In Hinata’s case, he knows he won’t stop cumming for a while, at least half an hour until he’s filled Yuta completely. Gladly, with the feel of his knot and warmth of his cum inside him, Yuta’s heat subsides just enough so he can think properly again.

Heaving as he places his own arm on top of Hinata’s, Yuta turns his head just enough to nuzzle his brother. “Thank you,” he says, still breathless, “that felt great.”

“Of course!” Hinata nuzzles back, kissing Yuta’s cheek and hugging him tighter, still careful of the tail that is now swishing happily in between them, “It’s my job to make Yuta-kun feel as good as possible, I’d never give you any less.”

Yuta laughs quietly, eyes growing tired when he turns back to lay his head on a pillow, looking at the bedroom wall. Heats are tiring, and Hinata knows those quick moments of peace is all he has before his heat comes back at full force.

“You can sleep,” Hinata tells him, slowly rubbing Yuta’s belly with one hand to comfort him, “I’ll wake you up when I’m free so we can get some food.”

Yuta hums in agreement, and Hinata lulls him to sleep with that, preparing himself to sadly having to wake him up in an hour. He’d never complain about the best days of constant fucking they have — as good as when he has his own heat —, but these small breaks are just as precious. Lightly kissing the marks he had left, Hinata feels exactly when Yuta falls asleep, his breath now regular. Only then does he allow himself to rest as well, knowing he’ll wake up when they can finally detach themselves, so he’ll have to be quick with cleaning them up and getting water and food before the next round begins.

But for now, he cleans his mind of those thoughts and presses his face on Yuta’s hair, nudging his brother’s ears. The milder but still delightful scent the last thing he feels before he, too, falls into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just use an entire alternate universe to give them heats without having to call it an A/B/O AU? Yes, yes I did.
> 
> I had this complete for a while, but got too distracted making a HinaYu bot to actually post it. If you want to take a look at it, it's [@hinayubot](https://twitter.com/hinayubot).  
Also, as you can see, this work is part of a series. I plan to write a lot more for it, but I also have other stories I want to write about, so they'll come out pretty randomly, specially because my college classes start in a week.
> 
> Thank you to my friends for helping me with decisions in this, and then reading over the text to give me their opinions. It's my first time doing something that is not 'human teenage boys living their lives', and this was written with only the small knowledge I have of yokai, and then what I know about foxes from being a biology major. But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Feedback on it is very much appreciated!


End file.
